chrysanthefandomcom-20200215-history
Cayse
''History'' The Cay's have always lived in Cayse. But in the early days, they lived in other countries as well. They loved living in nature and did a lot of business with people from other countries. They flourished. But about a hundred years ago, the king of Tensyl decided it was not safe to have Cay's around. A lot of accidents happened with the Maginalles of the Cay's. With their powers only just activated, they weren't very good at controlling them yet. The Cay's tried to tell the people of Tensyl no harm was meant, and that the Maginalles would attend schools to learn how to control them. The king didn't listen and send out his soldiers to kill the Cay's. He convinced the other countries to follow his lead. Only Latencis refused, since not a lot Cay's lived there and they really didn't have any trouble with the magical people. The Cay's, afraid of their lives, retreated into Cayse. Hundreds of them were killed, trying to flee the other countries. The King stated a new law: no one is to go into the Cayse Mountains, and no one comes out. Acetylene followed their lead. These days, people from Latencis, Acetylene and Tensyl believe the Cay's are just a myth. A bedtime story for kids. In reality, the Cay's still live in Cayse amongst the mountains. ''Politics'' Cayse is ruled by a King and Queen. Since it's a small country, they don't really have a government. Years ago the King died and the Queen took over. This Queen has no kids, since her husband died before she was pregnant. When this Queen dies, a new one will be elected. The current Queen, Maya, is the decedent of the previous rulers. Her husband was an older man from Ilia, and had a long life before he married Maya. ''Culture'' The Cay's keep to themselves, so they don't have any interaction with the outside world. They get their water from the lakes and trade that between towns. The Cay's are afraid of the other countries, since those are the ones who have driven them out of there, because they were afraid. Some Cay's keep a grudge against those countries, some don't. Mostly, they are a gentle people who mind their own business. Just don't get one of them angry, because the entire town will be after you. Kids will help out their parents and learn valuable life lessons in return. They will carry water and do grocery shopping. For the rest of their time, it's just playing outside with the other kids. The Cay's think childhood is important, because innocence is bliss. There is enough time to be an adult. At the age of 7 childhood ends. They will enter 'Maginalles'. In their Maginalles, Cay's will be divided up: boys go to regular schools, learning how to bake bread, make weapons and all other sorts of traits. The women will go to C-Mag, where they learn how to use their powers. With their powers, they will make sure their villages are safe, there's always enough food and build and repair houses. The Cay's marry at the age of eighteen. The women will do their jobs, the men will do the others. Women raise the kids and teach them stuff. Knowledge is power, so life lessons are valuable. The elders are viewed as the most powerful members in town in Cayse. Next to the queen and the senate, they have the most to say. This is because elders have lived longer, collected more information and therefor are most knowledgeable. Since knowledge is power, and the currency, the elders are most important in town. ''Currency'' Knowledge. The Cay's believe knowledge is power, so they buy things with little facts. They also read a lot of books, which were taken with the ancestors when they fled the other countries. This way, they teach themselves things, and use it to buy stuff. The other way to pay is to give water. Since the only way to get some water is to collect it from one of the two lakes, it's valuable in Cayse. The younger people will usually collect most of the water, and sell it for other things they can use. This can be things like groceries and wood. ''Species/features'' The Cay's have a light tanned skin, with either bright green or bright blue eyes. They are the only people in Chrysanthe who are able to use magic . Category:Cayse Category:Culture Category:History Category:Politics Category:Currency Category:Species Category:Features